<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anime - Oneshots xx by KiriBaku_RULES_01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592003">Anime - Oneshots xx</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriBaku_RULES_01/pseuds/KiriBaku_RULES_01'>KiriBaku_RULES_01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Penryn &amp; the End of Days - Susan Ee, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriBaku_RULES_01/pseuds/KiriBaku_RULES_01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A book full of one-shots xx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hope you enjoy my book. I don’t post a lot, since I don’t really have a lot of motivation 😂😂 but I hope you like it and if you do please comment and like xx </p><p>I originally posted this story on watt pad, my name is kiyoko_MyQueen_xx ( just to make sure that no one thinks I stole somebody’s work xx)</p><p>Hope you have a nice day,<br/>
The Author xx ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Penryn xx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is after the war has finished between the Ángels and the humans. </p><p>Read to find out more xx</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy, have a nice day/ evening xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two years since the angel came down and attacked us. Two years since Obi's death. Two years since the last sight of angels. Two years since I...... since I last saw Raffe. Every day, of every minute, of every second, my mind wonders to the thought of him. To the thought of him wrapping me and taking flight with his beautiful, broad angelic wings that I felt comfort and happiness in.</p><p>There are rumours about the night the angels came to help us. Some of the gang members that had joined and helped us , left that night feeling betrayed and weak that we had help from the enemy and that withthought them we would have died. There are rumours that the angels (Raffe and his watchers ) only came back for their daughter of men. I guess I hoped after the war between us, I could finally be with Raffe, be his daughter of man. The one who he truly loved, not one of those pitiful women that he messed around with, according to Beliel, but then again why should I believe anything that comes out of his sorrowful mouth.</p><p>How I miss the comfort and happiness that his presence alone gave me. The way we would fight together knowing he would always have my back. It shouldn't be this hard, I should be able to go on about my life without wishing he was here to be with me, to fight with me and to rule with me by my side. I know this isn't right, are love is illicit, but yet being with him, touching his lips with mine, the warmth seeping into me gives me chills. If only it was real. Yes we shared kisses but none with enough passion, none to confirm are love for each other. The way his lips fit mine, the way are body's connected still amazes me, if only he where here. But he cant be, he has his people and I have mine. We both have rules that we need to follow. What if they weren't  any. What if there was nothing wrong with angels dating humans, would he come back, take me as his, he as mine, or would he stay and forget about me and are past .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed and have a nice morning/afternoon/evening/night xx</p><p>Love you all,<br/>The author xx❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hinata’s feelings 😏😁☺️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is Hinata Finlay realising his feelings for a certain setter......</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sitting in my room doing nothing except thinking . I had to leave volleyball practise early because apparently  "I was unwell" , even It's been two years since the angel came down and attacked us. Two years since Obi's death. Two years since the last sight of angels. Two years since I...... since I last saw Raffe. Every day, of every minute, of every second, my mind wonders to the thought of him. To the thought of him wrapping me and taking flight with his beautiful, broad angelic wings that I felt comfort and happiness in.</p><p>There are rumours about the night the angels came to help us. Some of the gang members that had joined and helped us , left that night feeling betrayed and weak that we had help from the enemy and that withthought them we would have died. There are rumours that the angels (Raffe and his watchers ) only came back for their daughter of men. I guess I hoped after the war between us, I could finally be with Raffe, be his daughter of man. The one who he truly loved, not one of those pitiful women that he messed around with, according to Beliel, but then again why should I believe anything that comes out of his sorrowful mouth.</p><p>How I miss the comfort and happiness that his presence alone gave me. The way we would fight together knowing he would always have my back. It shouldn't be this hard, I should be able to go on about my life without wishing he was here to be with me, to fight with me and to rule with me by my side. I know this isn't right, are love is illicit, but yet being with him, touching his lips with mine, the warmth seeping into me gives me chills. If only it was real. Yes we shared kisses but none with enough passion, none to confirm are love for each other. The way his lips fit mine, the way are body's connected still amazes me, if only he where here. But he cant be, he has his people and I have mine. We both have rules that we need to follow. What if they weren't any. What if there was nothing wrong with angels dating humans, would he come back, take me as his, he as mine, or would he stay and forget about me and are past . I am perfectly fine. Well thats what I was saying, but I knew deep down in my mind why I was missing my spikes and not concentrating. It was because of him , Karasunos most handsome, intimidating and best player. Kageyama. How could I concentrate when his eyes where staring into my soul. Never mind that Who could concentrate when the person they envied the most, stood right next to them expecting them to be an amazing player.</p><p>* complete change of attitude, sorry x *</p><p>Have you ever just stared into someones eyes and felt lost, as if you could see a bundle of life long memories waiting to be seen. Kageyma's eyes are just like that, the way his dark blue eyes could give you shivers down your spine. His black hair that just naturally falls and his fringe that he always fixes after every ball he sets. I could go hours on end taking about kageyama, he's the best and I love him...... I love him, oh my god, I lOVE TOBIO KAGEYAMA.How did I not realise this. Omg, I love kageyamaaaaaaaaaa.</p><p>* Hinata has the biggest grin on his face whilst running round his room  *</p><p>What if he doesn't like guys. I mean obviously I like guys and I've known for a while, but I haven't said anything. I was scared about how my family and friends would react .</p><p> </p><p>Kageyamas probably dating one of those girls that gets him Valentine chocolates. Those skinny, beautiful, feminine girls who any guy would fall in love with.  The ones who could get any guy, yet always seem to make your life living hell ! Ahhhh, why couldn't I be more like them, If I could get any guy I wanted, life would be so much easier.</p><p>My life would be with Kageyama, If he accepted me as his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked my story, if you have any feedback let me know xx</p><p>Love you all, <br/>The Author xx❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Based on 'Porphyria's lover' by Robert Browning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is based on the poem 'Porphyria's lover' by Robert Browning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, hope you enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain covered me, dripping down my tiles, creating puddles at my feet.</p><p>I loved the rain and wind as they allowed me to protect my master, as I do every time they descend from the sullen sky.</p><p>She's back again, to take my place with master, if only I could block her path and send her back whence she came. But, alas, she glides in with not a care. She sets a fire and stakes my heart and stole my beloved's. I resent the warmth that filled me and gave her the comfort to disrobe. After all of my work to keep masters home dry, her discarded rags leave puddles in masters house.</p><p>From the way she looked at him, It was obvious that she loved him - that besotted girl. She called to him. A word I envy the use of . Such a little thing a name. But something I cannot voice. The way she said it so effortlessly. I took Pleasure from his silence.</p><p>I saw her hand reach for his, as she dragged his hand against her waist, I raged against the audacity. She pulled him into rest against her exposed shoulder, whispering in his ear, oh how I wish he would resist. How he looked in her eyes, with more love than he has ever showed anyone. How easily it was to ensnare him. How I've longed for him to look at me that way.</p><p>As he played with her straw hair, I noticed him wrap the hair around his fingers and then around her throat. I can't explain the joy I felt, as I watched him strangle her. She thrashed around and clawing at his face, trying to escape his grasp. Her eyes bulging, her distended tongue lolling and her dishevelled hair. She was no longer the beauty he once thought she was. Eventually her thrashing ceased and she lay motionless.</p><p>He left the body where it lay and went to sit once more and we where alone together again. This is how it should be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night xx</p><p>Love you all, <br/>The Author xx ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yuri !!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a really short story about Yuri’s thoughts xx</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who would have thought that the person I admired the most and my role medal would end up being my husband.</p>
<p>It's been two years since Viktor proposed to me. I remember as if it was yesterday. We where doing our famous ice skating dance for the nationals and the crowd where cheering . It was amazing, expressing are love of skating and for each other in one dance. We aced are performance and we were waiting for the judges score when I see victor move in the corner of my eye. At first I thought he was just too excited to stay still, but then he tapped my knee. I can't explain how much emotions I felt, Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov, My Boyfriend, was down on one knee proposing. As soon as I saw him I remember bursting in tears and just nodding, I couldn't get any words out, I was so shocked. I mean yeah we were dating but Viktor was a national olympic skater and I'm just a random person that ruined victors career and kinda stole him * and stole a lot of other things ;) * .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all have an amazing morning/evening/afternoon/night xx</p>
<p>Love you all, <br/>The Author xx❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Retake on titanic xx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy and if you have any feedback please let me know xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was believed that the Titanic crashed into an iceberg whilst trying to set the Atlantic speed record, but the truth is more tragic and I'm here to finally pass on the story that was told to me by my grandmother. .</p><p>This story happened over 100 years ago, when one curious girl had finally had enough of being portrayed as evil and malicious all because of her voice. Her voice was fascinating, alluring and mystical; it was the thing every girl in their village was honoured to be gifted by the River Gods.</p><p>One day while she was getting ready for her practice coronation where she would take her Mothers place as ruler of her people. Her Mother constantly reminds her of how when she rules the cove she knows she will do what's best for their people.</p><p>Echo knows she's not going to be crowned ; for Echo has fallen in love with a human named Elpsbeth. She knows if anyone ever found out she would be banned from ever returning to her home. That's why they meet at the coast at midnight .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed it, sorry it wasn't long, urmmmmmmmm what else, oh yeah, Have a nice day and if you vote that would  be amazing xoxo</p><p>Love you all, <br/>The Author xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What’s wrong with Kenma ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What’s going on ? Read to find out what’s wrong with Kenma xx</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy and have an amazing day/afternoon/evening/night xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo's POV. :</p><p>It's been two days since I last saw Kenma. I'm getting worried for him,. He was already freaking me out when he went to sleep at 10pm and wasn't playing video games 24/7.</p><p>Should I go to his house to see where he is. Ughhh, he's not answering any of my calls or texts and yesterday I went to his house and his house and after five minutes of waiting finally his mum answered the door and said that Kenma only leaves his room to eat and that's only when she goes to work.</p><p>Kenma's POV :</p><p>I've known Kuroo since I can first remember. We've always walked to school together and back and half of what we own is at the other houses. Kuroo is my best friend and probably one of the only true friends I have.</p><p>*the next day*</p><p>I got into class and there was a note on my desk I looked around the room to see who it was from but nobody was here. I picked up the note and " Kenma, how many times have I told you to not go into the classroom before a teacher is here". I turn around to see my teacher standing at my door with a kind of disappointing look. " Sorry sir, I'll leave" I started walking away when I realised that I forgot the note. " Sir, I forgot someone thing can I please get it and then I'll leave" please say yes, " Yes Kenma, if you promise me you will start getting in class at normal time " great " Yes, sir "</p><p>Wait, where is the note ! Oh, there it is. I opened up the note because for some reason it was folded really tiny and I'm telling you know I wish I didn't open them. " Kenma " oh s**t "Yes sir, sorry "</p><p>The note says ' Meet me at the back of the school. ALONE! '</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this is okay if you have any suggestions on how to change it or for what to happen in the future just let me know xx</p><p>Love you all, <br/>The Author xx❤️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank-you for reading xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>